


Cutie Pie

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Requested fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sitting down at a diner and ordering the finest slice of pie then looking over to see Dean Winchester grinning and smirking at you cause you took the last piece.</p>
<p>After the reader gets ditched on a blind date, she goes into a diner and meets a handsome green eyed man with a easy smile and a love for pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilysagittawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysagittawinchester/gifts).



I sat in the diner and waited. 

The yellow glow from the lights casted shadows over everything making it seem depressing. I watched the fellow diners around me, a trucker with a cup of coffee and a sandwich reading the newspaper. Two girls no older than sixteen sharing a plate of fries and turning their phones to one another laughing intermittently and an older married couple in the booth by the door eating quietly.

Then there was me.

I had been stood up by a potential blind date. I stood waiting outside the theatre for a full hour before the rain came down and soaked me to the bone as I ran into J.J.’s diner. I picked the seat at the counter with my back facing the door to hide my shame under the damp hood of my coat.

“What can I get you gorgeous?” The waiter said as I looked up slowly, still stuck in my head and on the verge of drowning in misery.

“Uh, cup of coffee I guess.” I said flatly staring at him. I scanned his face then glanced at his name tag that read Tony in a fancy cursive script.

“Sure thing.” He said winking and smiling at me.

He was cute, maybe twenty five with thick black hair and deep brown eyes that would be considered the perfect almond shape. He came back with the ceramic white and brown mug and the carafe of coffee. Placing the mug between my hands, he poured the hot liquid in the cup.

“What is a gorgeous girl like you doing in a place like this alone?” He asked leaning over the counter.

“I got stood up.” I said quietly.

“What!” He crowed loudly. I dipped my head down and glanced around to see who looked over.

“Yeah.”

“He’s a f- an idiot. I’d never turn down a date from a chick as hot as you!” Tony smirked. The look on his face made something under my skin crawl slightly. I gave him a polite smile and nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Sure thing sexy.” He patted my hand then rushed around the counter. I picked up the sugar and poured it into a spoon then repeated this three times. I blew on the surface of the coffee hoping it would cool it down slightly as the bells on the door dinged.

Two men sat in the chairs to the left of me.

“I’m telling you Sammy… I gotta feeling about this.” A gruff voice said with confidence behind it.

“Dean, just drop it.” The other man said with irritation.

“Did you need anything else?” Tony asked as his hand slipped over mine. I pulled back and smiled.

“Uh. Do you have apple pie?” I asked quietly.

“I do, milady.” Tony smirked, “Last piece.”

“Can we get two cups of coffee and apple pie?” The gruff voice asked Tony. I looked up at Tony then to my left. The two men were covered in these thick canvas jackets, one a deep blue color that could almost be black with a navy undershirt while the other one had a camel colored jacket with brown and blue plaid stick out from the collar.

“Sorry. Just served the last piece.” Tony said with a sneer at the two men.

“Can we at least get the coffees?” The dark blue coat said masking his irritation with a sugary sweet smile.

Tony dropped the piece of pie at me and leaned in.

“Enjoy that pie beautiful…” He whispered then walked away.

I stabbed my fork into the end of the pie and took a bite. I felt eyes on me as I savored the buttery sweet taste. My eyes casually glanced over to the two men. Dark blue smirked then winked and sent at hurricane of butterflies into a frenzy in my belly.

“I am thinking that we can check out that warehouse in the morning, scope the place out.” The tan jacket said softly before glancing over at me, “You’re not even listening to me, are you Dean?”

“I hear ya, Sam.” Dean said looking over at the other man.

“Dean. Leave the girl alone.” Sam said with annoyance over taking his voice as he sighed.

“Shut it, Sam.” Dean grumbled as he looked away.

I snickered as I picked up my coffee cup.

“We are working…” Sam huffed as he took a drink.

I looked forward and smiled to myself then took another bite of the pie.

“Looks really good.” Dean commented. I glanced up and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

“It is.” I replied with a soft smile and a nervous laugh.

He pressed his cup to his lips. I swallowed and felt my throat swollen to the size of an apple. I smiled and looked down.

I started to work up courage, telling myself to invite him over and share the pie with him. I put the words together and took in air as if it was gaseous courage.

The seat next to me squeaked as the space was filled. I looked up expecting Dean but found Tony. My smile faded.

“What do you say after I get off work at 11 that you and I go get a drink at this bar down the street?” He smiled as he leaned against the counter.

“Uh, that’s really sweet but no thank you.” I said quietly. My eyes caught Dean’s, who stared at me with concern.

“Come on. It’s not like you’ve got plans… since you got stood up.” Tony insisted as his hand touched my arm.

“I think she already answered you.” Dean’s voice rose as he turned his body towards us.

“Mind your business buddy.” Tony sneered at Dean.

“Maybe you should focus on working and not hitting on your customers.” Sam’s voice chimed in.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job…”

“Just leave her alone.” Dean said through gritted teeth as he gripped the cup of coffee.

“That what you want?” Tony asked looking insulted.

I nodded quickly then looked down.

“Fuck you then…” The waiter pushed off the counter and started to walk away, “Stupid bitch.”

I exhaled and looked over to the two men and gave them both a warm smile.  
“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Dean nodded then took another drink of his coffee.

“I… uh, I’m y/n.” I nodded and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m Dean and this is Sam.” Dean replied with a warm sexy smile that reignited the butterflies.

“Would you want to share this? With me?” I offered pointing to the pie.

Dean raised an eyebrow then nodded eagerly. I picked up my coffee, got up, and took the seat directly next to him, sliding the pie over. He smelled warm like driftwood and smoke.

“Bon appétit.” I smiled as he picked up a fork and stabbed it into the pie. His fingers were scraped but healing. My eyes examined his face briefly, seeing the trace of a bruise under the skin that was healing.

“So, not to sound like that jackass but why are you here alone?” Dean asked as he set his fork down then picking up his cup.

“I got stood up on a first date.” I frowned and looked away from him.

“Well, fuck that guy.” Dean replied without missing a beat.

I laughed.

“Are you from here?” Sam asked leaning in.

“Born and raised.”

“Very nice.” Sam replied, “We are here on business.”

“Business eh?” I asked raising an eyebrow, “Mob related? Someone needs whacked?”

“Mob? Really?” Dean chuckled, “No, the opposite. We are investigating some deaths.”

He pulled a badge from his coat and flipped it to face me.

“Dean Grohl? No relation to Dave?” I asked smiling.

“Not that I know of.”

The conversation came easy. Dean was incredibly sweet, even letting me have the last bite of pie. He listened while I talked about school and my job, even adding the appropriate nods and questions.

“So, you were set up on this date by a coworker and he picked out an action zombie movie? Not the most romantic movie to go too.” Dean commented as he took another sip of coffee. 

“I picked the movie.” I smirked.

“Oh.” Dean’s eyebrows rose as he grinned in shock of that reply.

“Yeah.”

The conversation hit a lull and I felt the panic starting to swell around my lungs. My brain clattered to think of words until something came out.

“Wanna go get a drink?” I asked as I blinked rapidly.

Dean smirked then ran his tongue over his lips.

“I’d love too.” 

Dean paid for the coffee and pie as Sam said goodnight and walked towards their motel.

Dean and I journeyed to the bar up the block. We walked side by side as he chuckled about my choice of movie. He opened the door and we were greeted by the warm air from inside the bar before stepping into the dimly lit space.

The bar was noisy but Dean found the cozy corner by the window. Our drinks came as we sat side by side talking quietly about nothing. I felt my whole body buzzing with excitement. Loud music filled the bar as people whooped and hollered over the television, the clacking of pool balls and the occasional clang of a pool stick hitting the wood floor.

“Do you play?” Dean asked.

“Not very well.” I snickered and took a drink of the rum and coke I ordered.

“I can teach you.” Dean offered.

“No, I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself further.” I smiled up at him.

“No, I’m gonna teach you.” Dean said as he gently pushed my shoulder towards the empty pool table. I slid out and let him lead the way.

He pulled the balls from the slot and wracked them up. He pulled a pool cue from the wall and handed it to me. He grinned down at me then turned my body to the table by grabbing my hips and spinning me.

Dean stood behind me with his hands on my hips and his mouth next to my ear.

“Pull back and aim.” Dean said softly, “Then shoot.”

I did as I was told and barely made a dent in the balls. Dean laughed as he stepped back. I spun around and glared at him. He sighed then licked his lips. He was painfully gorgeous with bright green eyes and full pink lips that made me ache to kiss him.

“Don’t laugh! I told you I was terrible!” I playfully hitting his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders forward and laughed again. His hands touched my sides and sent tingles up and down my body.

“I know. I know.” Dean snickered and wiped his lips. We waved at the bartender and nodded, 

“Here, let me help.”

He wrapped arms around me and taught me the right way to shoot.

The night went by quickly with drinks and laughs as he tried to make me an ‘A+’ pool player. As   
I sunk the striped 8 into the pocket, I spun around and wrapped arms around his neck. Feeling a moment of bravery, I kissed his lips.

Dean tensed for a moment then relaxed. His hands pawed at my ass and pulled me even closer to him. My hand curled into his shirt as he lifted me off the ground and set me on the edge of the pool table.

I pulled back to get air and looked up at him.

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said picking up his glass and tossing back the last inch of his drink.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me for the door. I let out a stupid cliché giggle as we hurried down the street and towards a big black car with gleaming chrome details. He ran his fingers over the door and turned to me.

“Sam’s at the motel.” Dean said casually.

“We can go to my place.” I offered before he could finish his thought. I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down and kissed him again. His hand cupped the side of my face softly as he kissed me back a little more urgently this time.

“Mmm… I need to get you home before we get arrested.” Dean pulled back as he trace his thumb over my cheeks.

I kissed his neck and teased Dean as he drove in the direction of my apartment.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” I whispered in his ear and heard him groan as my lips pressed into his skin.

“And I thought you were a good girl.” Dean chuckled as he turned the car right.

“I am.” I whispered before kissing his neck and carefully raking teeth over his earlobe. Dean turned into the parking lot of my apartment building and hitting the speed bump, making me bounce then giggle. I wasn’t like this usually but a few drinks in and that always changed, bookish to flirt.

“Park in 15.”

He parked his car and kissed me as he pushed the door open. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the night air. We hurried to my front door, Dean stood behind me with his hips pushing into me as his hands wandered my body. He kissed my neck making my body push back and a groan escape from his lips.

As the door opened, I pulled him in and slammed the door behind us.

Dean kissed me as he backed me into the room, tripping over the neat line of shoes.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor as he kissed me deeper. His hands clamored to get undressed. I shrugged my coat off and yanked at the hem of his shirt.

“Where’s your room?” He asked between kisses. I pulled back and smirked as I grabbed his hand.

I pushed my bedroom door open and stepped in with him in tow. I pulled him into the room and in front of me. Without thinking, I pulled my shirt over my head and watched as he copied me.

He pulled me forward by my jeans and smiled down at me.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He said softly before kissing me. His fingers nimbly pulling the button loose and taking down my zipper then pushing my jeans to the floor. I grinned at him and pushed him back on the bed. He fell back then bounced back up, smiling like a fool.

He stared up at me as I crawled on to his lap. His hands curled around my ass to pull me closer to him. I wrapped legs around him and slowly kissed his lips as my hands pulled at his belt.

 

Dean grabbed my wrists pulling them from his jeans and placed them on his shoulders. He kissed my neck and chest then closed his lips around my nipple sucking the raking his teeth over the skin and making me whine. My hips rolled against him as my fingers pressed into his scalp. Dean's hands ran the length of my spine letting his fingers drag over the skin and giving me chills all over. He held my shoulders in his hands and pressed himself into me.

Dean flipped us on the bed and covered my body with his. He smiled down at me with swollen lips before kissing me again. He pressed my hands down into the bed then made his slow way along my skin leaving kisses in his wake until he reached between my legs.

His hands slid up the back of my legs and hiked them over his shoulders. He stood between them and smiled down at me. He leaned forward and let my legs slide down his arms. He kissed me deeper this time and easing himself inside of me. I let out a small whine and gripped his arms. Dean let his hips still as he kissed me.

“Please.” I whined as my hips rolled against him.

“Oh I like hearing you beg.” Dean growled as he grabbed my legs. I wrapped them around his waist as he thrusted into me.

I let out a moan that started deep in my belly. My hands curled into the sheets as pressure built up in my muscles and my heart slammed in my chest. Dean pushed into me harder with a deep groan. My legs clenched his waist as I leaned up, I needed to kiss him. 

My back lifted from the mattress as I wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him. His mouth melted against mine, muffling a cry that escaped my lips. Each muscle in my body working hard, racing to get there.

"Fuck." Dean moaned as he pulled back from me. His hand sliding between us and letting his fingers find my clit where he rubbed fast circles making my guts lurch forward and my fingers to dig into his back. 

"Dean...oh fuck." I sputtered out as I pulled him closer.

"Yeah?" He teased. 

"I... oh fuck! Shit!" I hissed as he pulled back leaving just the head of his cock inside of me then slamming back inside of me. My body rocked with the motion and created a tidal wave. I felt my lungs begin to ache as muscles in my legs burned and shook. The buildup starting to flood my brain as I cried out his name.

"Come on baby." Dean growled as his arms curled under me and grasped my shoulders, allowing him to pull me closer. My knees pushed into his sides and I pushed back against him. 

"De!" I whined, "Fuck! I'm gonna..."

Dean thrusted faster, more erratic as his fingers dig into my shoulders. There was a break inside of me as warm tingles cascaded through my limbs and worked towards my head. 

My vision was out of focus as Dean thrusted deeper. His breath was labored as he pushed himself inside of me. His hips pressed into me as his head fell to my chest as he groaned. 

Our bodies stayed connected for moments then he collapsed onto the mattress beside me. Dean exhaled and chuckled as he rubbed his stomach. I scooted away from him and turned on my side. 

Dean laughed and shook his head as he sighed then turned to face me. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling how sober I had become. I pulled my legs up and gave him a fake smile 

"Nothing... I just thought of something and... never mind." Dean stroked my cheek and kissed me again.

"No. Tell me!"

"Its a pickup line... I uh, just thought it would be funny."

I scowled at him and felt the scowl beginning to fade as he grinned at me.

"Are your parents bakers?" He asked with a huge smile that reminded me of a little kid.

"No. Why?"

"Cause damn, you're a cutie pie!" Dean said then laughed hard. I covered my face and laughed.

"That’s terrible!" I crooned and looked up at him.

"Let’s do breakfast tomorrow." Dean said with the same glee on his face.

"Okay?"

"I can call you... or should I nudge you?" Dean asked then snickered.

"And you're done." I laughed and shook my head, "Are you staying or going?"

"I can stay." Dean smiled as he sat up. He pulled the covers over us. I turned my back to him   
and curled to fit his body, "I'm glad you got stood up."

"Me too."


End file.
